Realistic Fantasy, Fantastic Reality
by Heart of a Music Box
Summary: Entry for a NiChu smut contest; Kiku is finally living his fantasies and dreams, and Yao is the key player in all of them. I know I won't win with this, but it's the first smut I've written in a loooong time...C/C is accepted.


Kiku's lust for Yao, for both his body and his mind, was no secret. Ever since his body had matured and he'd learned of love and intercourse, he'd only had eyes for the beautiful man who'd raised him. For centuries he imagined making Yao scream his name, imagined making him contort his body in overwhelming lust and bringing him to his orgasm all by himself. He imaged words of love and affection leaking in whispers from Yao's lips as he fell asleep afterward.

He wanted this dream to become a reality, and finally, after years of hostility and severed ties, it did.

As the stars twinkled and flickered in the inky blue sky and the crickets' symphony filled the air, a cool breeze blew through the trees and grasses. It soothed the stale heat that had been lingering near the ground, though it did absolutely nothing for the quickly rising temperature of Yao's skin.

"A-ah, Kiku please…! Nnn…not here…insi-ah!"

He sighed and tried to ignore his instinctual disappointment as searing, moist heat left his erection, gripping the balcony's railing ever tighter for support. One of his hands was resting loosely in a nest of silky black hair, the owner of which was scowling on his knees.

"I d-don't want to st-stop," he gasped in a stutter, rubbing the other's hair gently, "…I…want to go i-inside…a-an-d…"

A flick of Kiku's tongue against his tip stopped his words dead in their tracks.

"I don't particularly care where you want to be," Kiku mumbled, his voice muffled by the appendage he was arousing, "and besides," he sucked sharply on the tip, only once before letting go, "you couldn't walk anywhere with this, and I don't feel like carrying you."

And before Yao could protest again, Kiku took him fully to the back of his throat.

A loud, desperate moan echoed throughout the room behind them as the older man arched his back, his legs shaking in their feeble attempts to keep him upright. He squeezed his eyes shut, listening to the slurping and sucking noises coming from Kiku's persistent seduction technique

Kiku could feel the skin of the head rubbing the back of his throat, and his own erection gave a sudden throb. It was always the same; having Yao deep inside him anywhere, mouth or otherwise, sent waves of heat pulsating throughout his entire body. He intensified his suction, moving one of his hands away from Yao's thighs he had been massaging, and slid past it, sliding a finger inside of him. The very audible gasp he received prompted him to add another.

Yao's legs gave out when the third finger was added, and with a breathless shriek, he reached his orgasm…all over Kiku's face. Kiku's body shuddered with pleasure as the hot liquid splashed his skin; his cock gave another throb and bounced off of his abdomen. He couldn't wait any longer, and he knew it.

Sliding his arms around Yao's shoulders and underneath his knees, he roughly jerked him from the ground and hurried into their bedroom, dumping the Chinese man unceremoniously onto the silk sheets and pouncing on him a second later.

"It's my turn to top, " he rasped heatedly as his eyes raked along the lose robe blocking his view of Yao's body, "you're mine. Tonight, you're mine."

In one swift move, the robe was on the floor and Yao's mouth was under Japanese siege.

As Kiku sampled the flavors of Yao's tongue and teeth, he was lifting his partner's skinny legs to rest around his hips, positioning the head of his erection at the puckered entrance he'd been teasing before.

Yao's body was bathed in sweat and suffocated in hot air; he felt as though a thousand wool blankets were wrapped around him and there wasn't any way out. He writhed and arched his back, his arms locked tight around Kiku's shoulders and neck; the heat was destroying his ability to resist.

As much as his heart was in denial, his body had no such restrictions and had happily surrendered itself to what it wanted; sex with Kiku. It was going to get what it wanted.

Without preparation or hesitation, Kiku pushed himself inside. Yao cried out into their kiss, his voice traveling down the younger man's throat and into his stomach, where Kiku was sure he felt its movement. Pulling Yao ever closer and locking his arms around his abdomen, he simultaneously pulled out and slammed back in, beginning the sensual rhythm of their lustful dance. Back and forth, in and out, deeper and deeper, until he felt a bundle of flesh brush the head of his cock, and when he felt Yao's body literally jump off of the bed and shove his body against his own, he knew he'd hit the spot.

Yao was seeing stars. Kiku's tongue was invading every nook and cranny in his mouth, and his cock wasn't leaving a bit of space inside him down below, slamming into a place that made his mind scatter. He felt as though a volcano was in his stomach, bubbling and building with white-hot magma, just threatening to let it all loose in one shot.

And it did, when Kiku struck his prostate for the eighteenth time.

Yanking his mouth from Kiku's and screamed his name in his ecstasy, his body arched farther forward than it had all night as little white droplets flew from his erection and splattered their bellies. Kiku followed suit only a thrust later, letting his head fall between Yao's chest plates and moaning into his skin as his orgasm overflowed the space Yao had inside.

They lay panting and gasping for a few minutes after, until Kiku managed to roll his exhausted body off of Yao's completely incapacitated one. As Yao slipped into the warm embrace of sleep, Kiku managed to pull the blanket over both of them and nuzzle closer, throwing his limp arms over Yao's shoulders and joining him in a blissful unconsciousness.


End file.
